


Not Scared of the Dark (A Series of Intimate Moments)

by Morningstar96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also in lust, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara's anxious about her powers, Kara's got some intimacy issues, Sensual build-up, Smut, So of course Lena suggests nudes to lighten the situation, So tender so in love, They come out to their friends via lapdance, They keep getting cockblocked in their first month of dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar96/pseuds/Morningstar96
Summary: In which Lena and Kara start dating, and shenanigans ensue





	Not Scared of the Dark (A Series of Intimate Moments)

 Not Scared of the Dark _(A series of intimate moments)_

 

It hung between them, a shiny, shimmering thing so delicate it might break at even the smallest whisper.

Lena was the one who recognised it first: the culmination of a few too many cheek kisses, of intense, drawn-out hugs that left her feeling breathless and humming with an energy she hadn’t felt since Jack, those long nights at each other’s apartments, the lunches and brunches and then dinners, and then the fateful night when Kara quietly revealed her true identity.

Kara took longer to see the delicate thing for what it was. She’d never had a best friend like Lena before, after all, and weren’t best friends supposed to be intense like this? Weren’t they _supposed_ to feel this dogged protectiveness, this urge to be near each other, this need to defend them at every turn?  

But then she kept looking at Lena’s soft lips, so often painted a delicious shade of red, and kept glancing at Lena’s eyes because of how distractingly beautiful they were. She wanted to nuzzle into her neck and kiss her silly, and oh Rao, why wasn’t she doing that right now? Because Lena was giving her that amazing look again, the soft, open look she reserved just for Kara. The look that Kara wished the rest of the world could see, but at the same time wanted to guard jealously for herself. They stared into each other’s eyes for Rao knew how long; Lena had been laughing at some stupid pun Kara had made, and now that were doing… whatever this was. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. It was enough times that Kara wanted to say something about it.

‘Lee?’ she whispered.

That sweet, strange thing hung between them again, dripping like honey in the intensity of the moment. They were in a secluded booth in a new restaurant they were trying, a restaurant with dimmed lights and enticing music and the heavy, plentiful food that Kara loved.  Two wine glasses stood between them. Lena looked even more gorgeous tonight with her silky black hair down in relaxed waves and wearing a devastating black dress that bared so much skin that Kara could count every freckle and mole spanning the majority of her sternum. Not that Kara was complaining. Oh, Rao, no. But it did make it awfully difficult to concentrate, and a pulse of heat was beginning to build low in her belly at the sight of so much of Lena’s smooth skin.

Lena seemed to have made some kind of decision. She rose from her side of the booth and slid onto Kara’s bench, and then onto her lap.

‘Is this okay?’ she breathed, her eyes huge and green and wide and brimming with a cautious hope.

Kara nodded breathlessly, completely caught up in Lena’s perfume and her warm, perfect weight in her lap. She brought up her hand and cupped Lena’s sharp jaw; her eyes fluttered closed, she felt Lena’s breath puff gently against her cheek, and then suddenly their lips met. They leaned into each other, melting tentatively into this new, fragile venture of physicality. Kara wound her arms around Lena’s shoulders, keeping her steady; this seemed to reassure Lena of Kara’s reciprocation, and she swept her tongue onto her mouth, deepening the kiss deliciously.

They stayed like this for some minutes, both warming up exponentially as they explored each other’s mouths and tried to draw out tiny little moans and whimpers from the other. And then a throat cleared beside them, and they jerked away.

‘Your cheque, ma’am’s,’ said the waiter, lifting a cool eyebrow at them.

‘Ah, of course,’ said Lena, looking very flushed and thoroughly kissed as she extricated herself from Kara’s lap.

They joined hands as they left the restaurant, both staying even closer to each other than usual and basking in the glow of what had just happened. Inside, Kara was buzzing with quiet excitement. Her thoughts flooded with little fantasies- her and Lena making out on the couch and ignoring Netflix for each other, of waking up to Lena in her bed, of sending her flowers until her office threatened to overflow and mimic how Kara’s had looked when Lena had sent her all those flowers so long ago-

‘Kara?’ Lena’s voice was soft yet raw at once, betraying her uncertainty.

Kara pulled her closer, practically wrapping her up in her coat. ‘Lee?’

Lena nuzzled into her chest. Kara’s breath stuttered in her chest. She felt like she was holding a newborn kitten- like something precious and amazing had chosen her as a source of comfort.

She heard Lena mumble into her chest. ‘Are you sure about this?’

Kara let out her breath. Of course Lena would be feeling vulnerable right now. Her last relationship with James had been a complete letdown. She’d been fighting for love her entire Rao-damned life, only to be burned at every turn.

Kara swallowed and held her tight, doing her best to convey her emotions. ‘Of course I’m sure. How could I not want to be with you? You’re smart, gorgeous, charming, daring, brave…and you mean so, _so_ much to me.’

 

Two weeks later.

Kara had organised a game night, since it had been forever since they’d all gotten together, and everyone was in desperate need of wine and a chance destroy each other via games.

It was also Kara and Lena’s first time in the group as a couple. And nobody knew about them yet, not even Alex.

‘It’ll be fine,’ Lena said, reassuring herself as much as Kara as the guests began to stream in.

The evening started off normally. Lena and Alex teamed up in Monopoly to wipe out everyone else, Winn and Brainy got distracted with a conversation about the DEO’s latest tech advancements, and Kara and Nia discussed the articles they were planning to write for CatCo’s next monthly instalment. An hour in, Kara and Alex went into the kitchen to get more wine.

‘You okay?’ Kara, said, frowning as Alex’s façade fell into something more pensive.

‘I miss Sam and Ruby,’ Alex admitted quietly. ‘They’d have loved game night.’

Kara gathered her sister into a hug. ‘We all want them back here,’ she said, hugging her tighter when her own emotions rolled over her. ‘And who knows? Maybe when Sam’s back on her feet, she’ll come visit.’

They returned to the living room and were met by a peal of raucous laughter.

‘I’m not doing that!’ Lena insisted, her face flushed with mingled wine and embarrassment.

‘Come on, Lena, you can’t turn down Brainy’s first-ever dare!’ Nia goaded, her grin suggesting that Lena had been dared to do something particularly embarrassing.

‘No!’ Lena said in a strained voice, looking so cute that Kara was tempted to lure her into her room and kiss her stupid. Maybe she’d do that later, if Lena decided to stay over. The thought made her belly coil with warmth again. They hadn’t had a chance to be intimate like that yet, and as much as the idea filled Kara with equal amounts of excitement and arousal, she was also nervous at the prospect; she’d never had sex with a woman before. But she didn’t think that Lena had, either, and it was that thought that kept her from automatically thinking she’d be a complete failure when or if the time came.

‘Alright, what happened? What did Brainy dare?’ said Alex, taking her place back on the couch.

‘Lena must do a lap-dance on Kara,’ said Brainy.

Alex and Kara both snorted into their wine, and Alex burst out laughing.

‘Sit down, Kara,’ Nia said, dragging her mentor to the one-seater recliner chair Kara had recently purchased.

Kara let Nia sit her down, her words stuck somewhere in her throat. The coil in her belly went to supernova levels at the thought of Lena performing a lap-dance on her, but there was the problem of the rest of the group not knowing about them. She glanced at Lena, and they had a silent conversation. After a moment, they came to an agreement to humour Brainy’s dare.

_So I guess this is how we’re coming out,_ Kara thought, blushing as Lena approached her with a sway in her hips. _Through a lap-dance on my new recliner._

Lena melted into her lap, and Kara’s body sang at the welcome weight.

‘So we’re going to do this properly?’ Lena whispered, already flushed to her neck. It was easy enough to read the other question behind that one: _Can I kiss you and reveal we’re dating?_

Kara gave a tiny nod. ‘It’s time,’ she agreed.

She remembered a few months ago, when Lena had quietly informed her that she’d taken a lap-dance course. She’d looked embarrassed to admit it, but had relaxed when Kara simply giggled and asked her about the experience.

And now Kara was going to witness her new skills first-hand.

‘Wait, wait, we need a song,’ Alex said, flicking through a playlist on her phone.  Kara discreetly put her hands on Lena’s hips in preparation.

‘Play _Sleazy_ by Kesha,’ Nia urged.

‘Nah, I don’t have that one. Oh, that’s what I was looking for…’

Alex had chosen Rihanna’s _S &M. _

Lena started to move as the music began. Kara swallowed a moan as she thrust her hips into hers, their thighs gliding against each other, Lena’s hands ghosting up and down her chest so that Kara started to pant slightly. Lena rose to her knees, and Kara had to physically resist the urge to nuzzle into the plentiful chest right in front of her face.

_Later,_ she told herself, trying to keep still as Lena ground and thrust and shimmied her way all over her. Her breathe stuttered as Lena ground in a particularly devastating thrust, almost making her moan. Lena flashed a grin, clearly seeing the effect she was having on her, and thrust in again while winding her hands in Kara’s hair. Kara whined and bit her lip, her hands instinctively tightening on Lena’s hips.

‘Wow,’ Nia said, sounding as breathless as Kara felt- not that Kara was paying any attention to her guests. Her mind was full of Lena and the hope that she’d spend the night, because _Rao,_ Lena was deliberately seducing her with everything she had.

‘All good?’ Lena breathed, her pupils engulfing the green of her irises.

Kara nodded. ‘Yeah.’ She tugged Lena closer. Lena got the message, and slid down a little to kiss her.

Her world narrowed to only Lena. She whimpered when Lena pressed flush against her, licking into her mouth until she moaned-

‘Oh my god,’ Alex said a hushed voice. ‘It’s finally happening…’

That finally snapped Kara out of her Lena-induced reverie. Lena sat back and frowned slightly at Alex.

‘Finally happening,’ Lena echoed, now looking both flushed and vaguely amused.

Kara coughed awkwardly. ‘Yeah. We’re dating now.’

What proceeded was the most awkward moment of silence that Kara had ever been a part of. And then a sudden burst of applause and whooping and clapping split the air, and Kara and Lena found themselves dog-piled by a pack of excited friends.

‘Told you it would be fine,’ Lena said, though she looked half-delirious with happiness- as if she couldn’t quite accept that people were happy about her getting together with Supergirl.

Kara managed to jostle through the dog-pile of squirming bodies enough to kiss her on the cheek, making Alex smirk.

 

Six weeks later.

They had both been caught up with work and a couple of major events (a family emergency when Kara and Alex’s uncle was hospitalised, and a stockholder scare when a banker threatened to pull out of L-Corp stocks), and it was beginning to strain on both of them. They couldn’t meet up as much as they wanted, and they were forced to resort to phone calls and texting most of the time. On the couple of brief times they did get to meet, it became immediately evident that the sexual tension was rapidly reaching boiling point.

Kara had finally managed to steal an hour on her lunch break to surprise Lena, and when she approached the familiar door to her office, Jess smiled at her and confirmed that Lena was inside. Judging from the slightly mischievous glint in her eyes, Jess seemed to be aware of Lena’s new relationship status.

Lena was sitting at her desk, working busily as usual, and looked up at the sound of the door opening. Her face drained of tension and split into a relieved smile when she saw Kara. ‘Kara,’ she sighed, getting up and falling into Kara’s open arms.

‘Lee! Oh, Rao, I haven’t seen you in forever! How are you?’ Kara mumbled into her shoulder, absorbing the intoxicating scent of Lena’s perfume. It felt ridiculously good to be able to _hold_ her like this, with none of their previous, though admittedly thin, personal boundaries. They could just stay like this and hug and kiss and _do things_ now. Kara could nuzzle into her hair now, and when she suddenly remembered she could, she did so, and grinned giddily.

_‘Mmm_ , stressed. And I miss you,’ Lena mumbled, her face buried in Kara’s neck. The vibration of Lena’s voice against her throat made Kara’s heart flutter madly.

‘I could help?’ Kara offered, placing her hands on Lena’s tense shoulders in offer of a massage.

‘Ahh, please,’ Lena sighed, melting into her and letting Kara knead her shoulder muscles.

The moment fell into a comfortable silence as Kara focused on working out a knot in a muscle; Lena broke the silence with a small moan when she dug in particularly deep. Kara’s heart fluttered again at the sound, and suddenly she wanted to hear more of it. She kept easing the knots from Lena’s shoulders, feeling her go soft and limp under her firm touch- and judging from the way Lena was leaning into her touch and kept releasing little moans of pleasure, the impromptu massage was much appreciated.

Kara had honestly never seen her life going like this. If you’d told her three years ago that she’d fall in love with a Luthor, she would have just laughed at you. But here, with Lena all soft curves and warmth under her touch, she felt like she was dreaming. They’d formed their own little bubble in this office, a bubble that Kara didn’t want to leave, and she was dreading the impending moment of separation after not seeing each other properly for over a month.

‘How much time do you have?’ Lena said, finally extricating herself from Kara’s embrace. Her pupils were hugely blown-out; it seemed that Kara’s ministrations had sparked an urge in her, and sure enough, Kara could now _smell_ the intoxicating scent of her desire.  

Clearly, Lena wanted another method of release from the stress still holding her body to ransom.

Kara swallowed a few times before she could speak. ‘Not enough,’ she said, genuinely regretting the fact because her own body was responding hungrily to the _look_ Lena was giving her- like she wanted to eat her up. ‘Snapper wants my next article by two. But, uh, you could come over tonight…?’

The offer hung in the air like a prize wine; delicious, rich, and tempting.

‘I have meetings until nine,’ Lena groused, her face crinkling adorably in frustration. And then she shook herself and stepped back toward Kara, who hitched her breath as she leaned in close. ‘But I have another idea to tide us over…’

‘Oh?’ Kara breathed, skin tingling as Lena slid her fingers over her bare arm.

Lena _purred._ ‘Are you free on Saturday night?’

‘For once, yes. Provided there’re no emergencies, obviously.’

Lena pressed forward and kissed her neck before sucking on a tender point, making Kara stifle a whine of need. ‘If you’re interested, we can swap nudes. We work each other up during the week, and when we meet on Saturday…’

Kara’s fingers curled in the material of Lena’s blouse. _‘Y-yes…’_

Lena pulled away again, a devilish look in her eyes. She was grinning now, and looked a lot more relaxed and refreshed than she had fifteen minutes ago. ‘I must get back to work, darling. I’ll see you on Saturday.’

 

The next few days were physically _painful._ That brief few minutes in Lena’s office kept replaying in her mind, making her background state of arousal distract her in the most inappropriate of moments.

On Thursday morning, Kara was casually strolling into the bullpen at CatCo. Her phone beeped to indicate a new message; she opened her phone mindlessly, thinking it was just Nia wanting a heads-up on today’s leads, but then choked on her coffee.

Lena had sent her first nude. A selfie form the chest-up, not a stitch of clothing or make-up, her black tresses tumbling over her shoulders. Kara immediately threw her phone in her coat pocket and dived into the nearest toilets.

_Rao save me._

Kara had locked herself into a cubicle so she could stare at the selfie in peace. She took a deep breath and marvelled at Lena’s offering. Lena had taken the selfie in bed; Kara could see a hint of white sheets and a wooden headboard behind her, but she was more interested in Lena herself. Her skin was flushed a warm gold from the morning sunshine presumably streaming in through her window, her face so precious and beautiful that Kara almost cried. And then, naturally, as always, her eyes were drawn to her breasts. Her gaze traced hungrily over gentle curves and dark nipples, and the warmth low in her belly intensified. With shaking fingers, Kara saved the ethereal image to her phone gallery. She wanted to make it her phone background so she could look at it forever, but there was too much risk of someone seeing it when she used her phone in public. She would never disrespect Lena’s privacy like that.

When she went home that evening, she shucked off her clothes and brushed out her hair. Settling onto her couch, she took a few steadying breaths and turned on her phone camera. This was a new experience. Mon-el had asked for nudes, of course, but she’d always refused, feeling uncomfortable at the idea. But with Lena, it felt… _hot._ And _good._ Kara leaned back. In a flash of inspiration, she put her hand on her left breast and started playing with her nipple as she took the selfie.

She sent the photo to Lena a moment later. With phone still in hand, she flicked back to her gallery and spent the next twenty or so minutes staring blissfully at Lena’s selfie. Another ten minutes later, when Kara had put some clothes back on and started preparing dinner, her phone beeped again. With shaking hands she opened her messages, and nearly moaned.

Lena was spread out on her king-size bed, offering a full view of her body. She wasn’t completely naked this time, but was wearing a lacy crimson bodysuit and looking devastatingly luscious. Kara nearly cracked her phone, having come close to losing control of her strength. She put the phone down on the kitchen island, a familiar anxiety now rippling through her. She was supernaturally powerful, but Lena was comparatively fragile. She’d lost control and hurt a previous partner before, so she hadn’t pursued a bed mate until Mon-el crash-landed into her life. She’d learned to take care of herself, had become quite good at producing her own orgasms, actually, but nonetheless it had been a relief to find someone equal in strength to her to take to bed. But her relationship with Mon-el was too sour, too toxic, and the sex wasn’t worth it.

So her anxiety was double-fold. She was anxious because Lena would be only her third-ever sex partner, and it had been months upon months since Kara had been in bed with Mon-el. And she was terrified that she’d accidentally hurt her new lover.

So the next few days were spent in a confusing mix of anxiety and near-unbearable arousal as Kara and Lena regularly swapped nudes.

 

Saturday dawned cool and foggy. Kara burst awake, panting and feeling incredibly warm. She’d been staring at Lena’s photos before sinking into a deep sleep, and apparently that was a recipe for a slew of almost painfully erotic dreams. She whimpered faintly, the heat between her legs _demanding_ attention.

She took a deep breath. This, she was perfectly comfortable with. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting a hand drift down over her belly and grazing her pubic bone before she suddenly dived in and drove her fingers beneath her panties and between her legs. She met thick slickness which made her fingers glide over herself until she was panting gently, already flushed and deeply _wanting_ from the lingering images of her dreams. And then another thought had her screeching to a halt before she went grabbing for her phone. Kara switched it on, put it on video mode, and settled back down. As she held the phone up, she made a show of tugging down her panties and grinning slyly at the camera.

‘Good morning, babe. I woke up thinking about you,’ she said, her voice already reduced to a thin pant, and she dived in between her legs again. Given her already precarious state of arousal, it didn’t take long until she was moaning and throwing her head back, just barely managing not to destroy the phone still in her hand, and then she came with a desperate gasp. She blinked rapidly at the camera, still reeling from her orgasm, and laughed. ‘Look! I managed not to break my phone!’  
And then she ended the video and sent it to Lena.

 

On the east side of National City, Lena was stirring, her hunger waking her up. She was considering making French toast, since she had a little time before her meeting with a Japanese stock investor later in the morning. She stretched, yawned, and grabbed her phone to check the time.

‘Oh,’ she breathed, noticing that she’d just received a message from Kara. A blush rose down to her neck as she realised it was a video file, and she immediately hit play.

_‘Good morning, babe. I woke up thinking about you.’_

It was Kara. Kara pleasuring herself, with only her hand, and Lena couldn’t keep her eyes off the movement of Kara’s hand rubbing furiously between her legs, or the look of pleasure on her face as she brought herself closer and closer to orgasm.

_Am I drooling? Oh, god, I’m drooling._

Lena wiped her mouth and kept watching, her eyes glued to her phone for the full four minutes of the video. She squeezed her own thighs together, and stifled a moan. She replayed the video, and brought her own trembling hand between her legs.

 

They were both busy throughout the day, so they’d agreed that Kara would come to Lena’s penthouse for dinner at six.

Kara was buzzing with pent-up sexual energy. Aside from her escapade when she woke up, she’d held off from masturbating ever since Lena had indicated an interest in taking her to bed. She wanted to let her arousal build up without proper release, so that when they finally got some privacy, the love-making would be that much more intense.

Except that they hadn’t had sufficient privacy for weeks, and Kara was reaching critical point, a condition made worse by the fact that she knew she had mere hours to go before she would be at Lena’s. She distracted herself with shopping errands (she really needed to stock up on her groceries anyway), a lunch date with Alex, Brainy and Nia, the new article she’d been assigned, and a couple of movies to pass the time. She and Lena had been sending each other suggestive messages all day, in between discussing boundaries, what they what wanted to try, and whether Lena should involve her box of sex toys, and it was all making Kara extremely hot and bothered. When five-thirty neared, she took a shower and perused her closet. She stuck her tongue out as she eyed her clothing. Being a solo act rather than a one-night-stand seeker, Kara didn’t have much in the way of seductive lingerie. She did, however, have a pair of lacy purple panties and bras, so she put them on. And then she remembered how Lena had virtually drooled all over her favourite black suit and white blouse, and it looked fancy, so she put that on too. Unfortunately, it was her most expensive suit and not one that she wanted to risk ruining by just flying to Lena’s place, so she called an Uber.

The fifteen-minute drive to Lena felt more like fifteen hours. She squirmed in her seat, trying to dissipate the heat in her a core a little, but the movement only exacerbated it.

‘We’re here,’ her driver finally announced. Kara paid her fare, tipped him, and launched out of the car.

Upon entering the penthouse complex, she bypassed the security system as usual (Lena had added her to the V.I.P list forever ago), and took the elevator to the top floor. The elevator ride seemed to take forever, but then she was finally knocking on Lena’s door, and Lena let her in with a close hug and a kiss on the cheek.

‘Mmm, what’s that?’ Kara said, her stomach growling in response to the aroma rolling in from the kitchen. Her hunger conflicted uncomfortably with her arousal, but the hunger was beginning to win out. For now, anyway. ‘Spaghetti?’

‘Lots of it,’ Lena confirmed. ‘It’s pretty much done, so let’s eat.’

Kara practically melted when she saw the kitchen island dotted with tastefully placed candles and flowers. Soft music came from the stereo system, and the overhead lights were dimmed; an oil diffuser suffused the air with a tangy citrus scent. ‘Oh, Rao,’ she said breathlessly, smiling at it all. She wished people could see this, could see how soft and compassionate and seductive Lena could be. But again, she wanted to keep that side of Lena for herself. It was selfish, sure, but it felt exquisitely intimate.

‘Do you like it?’ Lena said, her voice tinged with anxiety. She was in the kitchen, and had just turned the stove off; Kara went around to help her pile out the spaghetti.

‘Lena, it’s beautiful! And the spaghetti smells _amazing.’_

The spaghetti really was amazing. They settled down on the sofa where they put on Netflix and started watching _Titans,_ which they’d been planning to see for some time already. The show, idle chatter and plentiful food proved enough of a distraction to keep Kara comfortable for a while; but then they had to clean up the dishes, and Lena was having a difficult time keeping her hands to herself as they moved about the kitchen. Kara succumbed to the graceful fingers tracing her hips and shoulders, to the kisses on the back of her neck, to the hands that ghosted over her chest before fluttering over her pelvis….

‘L-Lee….’ Her voice was a faint moan now as she pulled Lena closer.

‘What do you want, Kara? Tell me,’ Lena said, voice low and husky.

‘You,’ Kara choked out, tugging slightly on Lena’s hand to urge her to the bedroom.

They got distracted by kisses and a feverish amount of groping on their way down the hall. Kara pressed Lena against a wall so Lena could lift herself up and wrap her legs around Kara’s hips; they stayed there a few moments, hungrily swiping their tongues around each other, Lena’s fingers tight on Kara’s suit. Kara thrust her hips forward, grinding into Lena’s pelvis until they both moaned. Lena pulled away breathlessly. ‘Room, Kara.’ Her pupils were so dilated that there was hardly any green left, and Kara ached at how completely wrecked she already looked: make-up smeared, hair mussed, lips parted in a slight pant.

Kara obliged, and carried her to her bedroom. She pressed forward until they fell gracelessly onto the bed, Kara propped over Lena’s pliant form.

Lena surged forward and tugged gently at Kara’s bottom lip with her teeth. She pulled back, cheeks flushed. ‘I was thinking about your powers, and our boundaries discussion today confirmed my suspicions,’ she said.

Kara blinked before bringing her palm to caress Lena’s cheek. ‘What do you mean?’

Lena cleared her throat. ‘Siri, turn on the red sun lamps.’

Kara couldn’t help it. She gasped as the room was flooded with a soft red light from tiny lights installed in the ceiling. She could _feel_ her body growing weaker, but it was a pleasant sort of weak, especially considering the situation. It was a weakness that felt very, very human. ‘Rao,’ she breathed.

‘I’ve been developing red sun lamps for a few months now,’ Lena admitted, blushing even harder. ‘I figured it could be a good way for you to relax when everything is too overwhelming for you, though… it does has other uses.’

Kara blinked up at the ceiling and grinned when she saw the sawdust still clinging to the paint. Clearly, Lena had had them installed quite recently. ‘Lena, you are _so_ precious. Thank you!’ Kara let herself partially collapse atop Lena’s body, thoroughly enjoying the new level of solidity and warmth she felt, and revelling in the fact that she could hold Lena without fear of crushing her.

She peppered kisses along Lena’s neck and jaw, feeling lithe hands tug impatiently at her clothes. She let Lena peel off her suit jacket and blouse, and Kara returned the favour by unzipping her dress. It pooled to her hips as she sat up, exposing a lacy dark green bra that might have had Kara drooling.

‘See something you like, darling?’ Lena teased.

‘Something I’d like to take off.’

Lena chuckled and bowed her head to expose her upper back to Kara, who took the hint and reached over to divest her lover of the bra.

_‘Mmph,’_ Kara said when Lena straightened up again, and oh Rao, nudes did _not_ properly express what Lena had going on there. Kara reached out; Lena laughed, and then her voice stuttered into a pleased gasp as Kara caressed her breasts, almost whimpering at how perfect and heavy they felt in her hands. She closed her eyes to focus more on the sensation, feeling Lena pull in even closer and put her hands on her shoulder for balance as she slipped her dress off. It felt strangely hot, knowing that Lena was fully naked aside from her panties, while she was still in her pants. She opened her eyes again, meeting Lena’s soft, slightly nervous grin.

‘Still good?’ Kara said, pausing as her fingertips grazed Lena’s puckered nipples.

‘Yes! It’s just… been a while, is all.’ Lena was flushed again, looking so human and precious and _real_ that Kara simply had to kiss her all over her face until she was laughing breathlessly. Kara piled on top of her; Lena’s arms wrapping around her torso encouraged her to lick and suck up all along Lena’s jaw and neck, blushing at the noises she drew from Lena’s throat. She could feel Lena plucking at her bra, unhooking it, before her hands travelled delicately down her spine and tugged at her waistband; Kara lifted her hips, allowing Lena to pull the pants down, and finally she shucked off her bra and they were both just left in their panties. Len reached up and caressed Kara’s hair, smiling almost goofily.

‘Hey, you,’ she said, her fingers coming down to trace Kara’s jawline.

Kara grinned down at her, adoring the sight of Lena’s dark hair pooling on the pillow like a halo. ‘Hey, you.’ She straddled Lena’s hips and started playing with her boobs again.

‘You really like my boobs, don’t you?’ she said, looking a strange mix of thoroughly amused and thoroughly aroused.

‘They’re amazing! I mean, they’re a part of you, and you’re amazing, so’-

Lena pulled her into a searing kiss. Kara groaned into her mouth when she felt Lena squeeze her ass. Kara rocked her hips into Lena’s pelvis, jolting slightly when she met the friction she suddenly craved so much-

‘Can I touch you?’ Lena breathed, her pupils hugely blown out again.

Kara swallowed. She still felt nervous, and the fear of accidentally losing control and hurting her lover hadn’t gone. But Lena cupped her cheek assuringly, reminding her that the red sun lamps were working perfectly, and Kara surrendered. ‘Yes.’

‘Okay. What exactly do you want to do?’

Kara chewed her lip, thinking. There was one thing she really wanted to do, and it was discussed in their messages throughout the day, but actually asking for it was another thing entirely. Lena seemed to notice that she was struggling; her face softened, and she gripped Kara’s hand with a painstaking tenderness.

‘Speak to me, darling,’ she urged.

‘I’- Kara hesitated. She’d never done this thing she was thinking of before, and wasn’t sure how to communicate her desire. She swallowed her nerves and bit the bullet. ‘Can I sit on you face?’

Lena grinned and put her hands on Kara’s thighs, pulling her forward. ‘Thought you’d never ask.’

Kara took a deep breath and started moving herself up Lena’s torso. Even in her weakened state, she was still bigger and stronger than Lena, so she moved with every ounce of care over Lena’s warm, soft skin, crouching down and trailing kisses along her breasts and sternum as she went. She flicked her tongue over Lena’s nipple, producing a small whine of need, and got distracted for a while as she kept licking and sucking and teasing her nipples.

‘Kara, aren’t I supposed to be doing you?’ Lena gasped, fisting her hands in Kara’s hair.

‘Mmm, just warming up,’ Kara said. She was surprised at how low and thick her voice sounded- probably a sign of the aching _need_ burning through her lower belly. She released Lena’s nipples and kept crawling up, straightening herself as she did so, until her legs were bracketing Lena’s shoulders. Kara glanced down. It felt so strange to be in this position, but Lena was looking up at her with such trust and _hunger_ , that she surrendered once more. Lena hooked her arms around her thighs for stability, and wriggled down a little. ‘Grasp the headboard,’ she warned. Kara did as she was bid, her breath already shaking with anticipation.

She closed her eyes when she felt Lena lean forward and nibble gently at her inner thighs, her hair tickling the sensitive skin there. Kara couldn’t help but giggle at the sensation.

‘You okay?’ asked Lena, sounding amused.

‘Yeah, yeah- it just tickles. Keep going,’ Kara urged, spreading her legs a little more.

Her breath hitched when she felt Lena start kissing and licking her inner thighs, drawing herself ever closer to her already wet vulva- and then Lena tightened her hold on Kara’s thighs, and laved a long stripe through her wetness. Kara bit back a moan, her eyes fluttering shut to better focus on the sensation.

_‘Aaahhhh…’_

She held onto the headboard more firmly; Lena started off slow, with long, deliberate licks to acclimatise Kara to the sensations. But for Kara, it suddenly wasn’t enough. ‘Faster,’ she hissed, thrusting her hips slightly to find more friction. Lena obliged immediately, lapping at her with increasing rapidity and focusing more intently on her clit until Kara was bucking her hips in time to Lena’s rhythm. She closed her eyes again, letting herself become lost in the beat of Lena’s relentless, soft warm tongue, and in the bite of the fingers pressing into her ass. It was a luscious few minutes of hot wet tongue against hot wet vulva- Kara’s breath began to shake as the unescapable _feeling_ bloomed in her centre- she moaned, calling for Lena to provide more friction- Lena _sucked_ hard on her clit, and Kara came with a breathless gasp. She trembled, gripping the headboard harder to avoid squishing Lena.

‘All good?’ Lena checked in, keeping a firm grip on her hips to steady her.

Kara just started laughing, and crawled back down to lay atop Lena’s body. Lena took her into a gentle embrace, stroking Kara’s hair as she kept chuckling and held Lena tight. ‘Never better,’ she mumbled into Lena’s chest, grinning.

‘Are you crying?’

‘No.’

‘You’re crying.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Do you wanna talk about it?’

Kara swallowed hard and nuzzled into Lena’s neck. ‘I’m just relieved. I’ve been struggling with intimacy issues since forever, you know? Thank you.’

Lena kissed her forehead. ‘I know. Just glad I could help.’

Kara’s eyes sparked dangerously as she began to drag herself further down Lena’s body, her head resting on her pelvis. ‘Now I think I’ve learned some new tongue tricks I can use on you.’

The fire in Lena’s belly ignited at Kara’s low growl, and she grinned as she spread her legs and guided Kara down.


End file.
